A New Dragon For Mchanzo
by MidnightDragon99
Summary: Jesse find a dragon on a mission and brings it home for his boyfriend Hanzo, though it's not exactly a dragon most would expect.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Jesse Mcree hated missions. He could've had a good day with Hanzo, sleeping in until Hanzo finally shakes him awake, then training with Hanzo for the next five hours cause it was Monday, and after that just cuddling with the archer. But no, instead he was out here at five somethin in the morning, in the already hot and stuffy climate of Indonesia on a mission to check out a single rumor about Talon whereabouts and so far, that rumor had been a lie. Just as he was about to throw his hands in the air and say screw it, he heard the trees on his left shake. Pulling out Peacekeeper, he aimed at the source of the sound. "Show yourself, ah don' want ta shoot if ah don' have to."

On command, though perhaps not purposely, a small lizard emerged from the trees. It was probably only the size of Jesse's hand and had it not been for his keen eye, he would've missed it. After pausing for just a bit to make sure no one else was there, he slowly approached the small, patterned, gray, white-striped lizard. The lizard was hesitant at first, hissing slightly but willingly relaxed what Mcree picked it up, careful not to get his flesh hand near the lizard's mouth in case it was poisonous. "Awe, you ain't so bad. kinda cute, actually." he said to the tiny thing. It was obviously a baby, Jesse was pretty sure that any adult anything would've just right out attacked had he gotten close. "Now where's your mamma?" he asked the lizard, looking back up from where the lizard came.

He was about to follow the path when doctor Zeigler flew in, heavily annoyed. she opened her mouth to say something but upon seeing the lizard, stopped her previous words to say something new. "Jesse, put that thing down! It's poisonous." she warned, already preparing her healing stream in case the small lizard bit.

"Don' worry, Mercy. ah'm bein' careful." came Jesse's response, still looking over the lizard. He was intrigued with it, clearly.

"Jesse, that's a baby Komodo Dragon, it can kill you." Mercy warned as she stepped closer, planning to bat it out of Mcree's hands, but before she put her plan into action, Jesse lifted his head to look at mercy and chuckled. She recognized her mistake automatically. "no, you Cannot keep it."

"But it's a dragon." Jesse replied with a whine. "Hanzo would love 'im!"

"No, no. That thing is poisonous and we already have enough dragons around the base. And that thing isn't even a real dragon, it's a lizard."

Two hours later, Mercy was still not talking to Mcree, who sat in the ship with the little Komodo Dragon still in his hand. She told him to put it down, he refused. She asked Soldier to tell Mcree no, Jesse didn't listen. She gave up trying an hour ago, finally telling Jesse that if anyone gets bitten by the lizard, Jesse would be to blame, then walking off with a list of Swiss curses on her tongue.

Once they landed, Jesse was the first one up. He managed to beat even Tracer outside the door to see his boyfriend, who was waiting by the entrance to the base. Hanzo, darlin', guess what ah found." Jesse shouted excitedly, cupping his hands together to hide the lizard from his lover's sight.

Hanzo gave a dramatic sigh but, smiling, gave his reponse. "What?"

Jesse opened his hands and let Hanzo see the lizard, smiling eagerly. "It's a baby Komodo Dragon 'ccording ta Mercy. Means ya got three dragons now." the cowboy joked with a chuckle.

Hanzo carefully picked the little thing out of Jesse's hand and holds it up to he's face to face with the small thing, making Jesse nervous. "How old? Do you know?"

"Couple weeks, maybe a bit less. Maybe you should keep 'im outta your face like that, at least 'til we figure out if he really is poisonous right now." Jesse said quickly, already moving to take the baby away from Hanzo's face, but Hanzo was out of Jesse's reach in seconds, still with the baby dragon in his hands. So this is how Mercy felt back there. Oh well.

"I have met many poisonous snakes and reptiles in Hanamura, Shimadas don't get poisoned by them, or bitten, even." but Hanzo did finally bring the lizard from his face so to check for anything off about the thing. Jesse nearly had a heart attack when Hanzo checked inside the dragon's tiny mouth, absolutely terrified that the baby lizard would take the chance to bite. Noticing the alarm from his boyfriend, Hanzo looked over at Jesse with his normal, calm expression and continued. "Due to my connection to the dragons, as is the same with Genji and any other Shimada, most reptiles do not mind us being close, as long as we do not bring harm to them."

"But with every reptile?" Jesse asked, once again coming closer to try to take the lizard from his partner's hand.

"Most reptiles, but this one is not biting me." Hanzo responded, moving inside finally and shutting down Jesse's attempt to take the lizard once again. Finally, Jesse stopped trying to take back the lizard. "What did you name him?" Hanzo asked, still walking but slowing down to walk beside Jesse.

"Well, ah haven't yet. thought you might wanna." was Jesse's response.

"Hm.." Hanzo went silent to Think for a minute and they were right next to the door of the main lounge room before he finally spoke again. "Perhaps Kibo."

"Kibo, then." Jesse confirmed.

Suddenly, Genji began laughing from the couch, Surprising Lena enough to flash somewhere else and making Hanzo roll his eyes. Genji sat up and leaned over the back of the couch to look at his brother and Jesse, still laughing. "You... you named a lizard Scales? AHAHahaa!" he ended up falling back onto the couch with a whole new set of laughs, making Hanzo give one of his famous glares at where Genji had been. He gave another glare to Lena, assuming that she was the one who told.

Lena gave a shrug. "Everyone'll figure out eventually, love, don't you know they grow seven feet long?"

Hanzo finally continued on, muttering to both himself, Jesse, and the newly named Kibo.

 **MOD MADI: i know, i suck at writing, lol. oh well, here's this cringe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo stood over the Komodo Dragon Kibo, now a year older, with a disappointed look. Hanzo's other two dragons were behind him, doing the dragon equivalent of laughing. In Kibo's mouth was a sword belonging to a certain cyborg ninja, and outside the door waited a green dragon looking for said sword.

Hanzo, of course, wasn't surprised, Kibo was smart, which everyone on base just brushed it off as Kibo spending way too much time being babied by Hanzo's dragons and, on many occasions, Genji's dragon as well. Mainly, Hanzo was just annoyed at the monitor. Kibo had shown a keen ability to understand what people were saying, as proven during the times when Kibo found Dva's missing controller three days after she had started whining that she couldn't find it, the time when Kibo had completely destroyed the kitchen when Hanzo told Genji that there was sushi in the fridge, if the younger Shimada wanted it. Kibo had tried everything to get the fridge door opened and when Genji went looking for the sushi himself, all he found was a very cold Komodo Dragon with his nose stuck in a foam box that once held sushi. And then you have what was currently happening, where Hanzo had absentmindedly said that he'd take Genji's sword by force the next time Genji used it to cut anything while cooking. Five weeks later, Genji hadn't learned not to and Kibo took it upon himself to keep Hanzo's word. Again.

Hanzo sighed and pointed at the floor in front of Kibo. "Drop it." he said sternly, earning a low grumble from the giant lizard, but Kibo didn't disobey. Instead, Kibo set the sword down in front of him with another growl. "Now back." Hanzo commanded, keeping his stern tone. Kibo did as he was told once again, backing up until he was a good two feet away from the sword handle.

Grabbing a rag nearby, Hanzo picked up the sword, which was coated in the lizard's saliva and began wiping the sword off with another rag with easy, quick motions. Ever since accepting the little dragon into the team, Hanzo specifically had gotten used to cleaning up the spit on the things Kibo had gotten hold of, Genji's sword somehow becoming a popular item. Once the chrome and green sword was free of any traces that it had been in the lizard's mouth, he carried it to the door and opened it, not even surprised when Genji stood there with his arms crossed. The green slits made it seem like the cyborg was glaring but Hanzo knew that wasn't the case. "I see my assumptions were correct." Genji sounded just as tired as Hanzo was, even with the buzz of the mask hiding some of his sound. It was midnight, after all.

"I apologize, Kibo is still deciding if a few hours of having your sword as a chew toy is worth the trouble." Hanzo humored, earning a small laugh from his brother.

"It isn't your fault either way but all is forgiven nonetheless." Genji's smile could be heard, even through the mask, as he took back his sword and checked for any lasting damage. Both brothers were still awkward around one another, even after so long of trying to get used to each other again, but they were both trying. He simply put it back in its holder once he was sure there was none. "May i see Kibo? Or has he-" Kibo's hiss from directly behind Hanzo's ankle stopped Genji's words.

Hanzo stepped out of the way so Genji could have a 'one on one' with the lizard, instead focusing on hushing his other dragons, who now were being so loud that Jesse was stirring.

Genji bent down and pointed a metal finger at the mouth of the lizard, and tried to sound serious as best he can through the mask. "Stop." he said to the lizard before switching to Japanese "Watashi no ken wa watashi no mono de, anata wa sore o toru kota ga dekimasen" **{translation: my sword is mine, you can not take it}** He knewthatKibo understood what Genji had said, but the lizard didn't give any signs of acknowledgment so Genji just gave his own sigh. "Selective lizard..." he mumbled, standing up straight and looking at Hanzo for a second. "Good night, brother." he said before nodding to Hanzo and walking out of the sight of the door.

Hanzo glared at the lizard now standing alone in the doorway, who glared right back but with a slight gleam in his eyes. Hanzo froze for a second, realizing something like a slap in the face, that Kibo was purposely doing this so Hanzo and Genji would interact, since their relationship was still mending. With yet another sigh, Hanzo picked up the smart lizard and, before closing the door, said one small thing. "goodnight, Sparrow."

 **okay, i am actually happy with this? like, i know that it left a few things unmentioned to the end but nontheless, it wasn't too bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello again, my few favorite favorites {sheesh, this is sad} and welcome to the story of Kibo and the two gays! {please tell me you get the reference, the move is only a little older than maybe two years}**

 **so the last chapter was just a joke chapter that I was wanting to write because why tf not so I guess this fic is gonna be random.**

"Kibo, does Hanzo is gay?" Hana asked the six month old lizard lounging on the main room couch. The question was mainly a joke based on a 2016 meme that Ana had forced into everyone's head with over use, but she wanted to add extra joking to it by asking the lizard that literally slept beside Hanzo's bed every night. That and Ana was right next to her and any call back was worth the bad memes.

"Hanzo and Jesse have been together for ten months, Hanzo's gay." answered Ana for Kibo, laughing at both the meme itself and because knowing she was the cause. Kibo somehow nodded in agreement, even though he probably didn't, or at least he shouldn't, understand a word that either female spoke.

"I know but they only show they're a couple during movie night, every time else they're just a bummer." whined. she shipped it, hard, but it was impossible to fuel if she only saw them cuddling and kissing and all on Friday and only Friday, For only about six hours. No way was that enough for the nineteen year old girl.

"Well, perhaps they don't want to seem too unprofessional in front of everyone else. At least, Hanzo doesn't." Ana shrugged, going back to her knitting, a hobby picked up after people began calling her grandma. She started for irony, turns out she quite liked to knit.

"But-" Hana tried to argue when the very archer they were talking about walked into the room, wearing his normal clothing but missing the usually ever-present bow. "Hiya, Hanzo!" Hana shouted happily, trying to hide the fact that she and Ana were just talking about the Shimada. "what'cha doing in here?" she asked.

"Looking for Kibo." Hanzo answered, spotting the lizard and picking him up.

"Why?" Ana asked. "We happen to be enjoying little Kibo's company." she looked up to stare at Hanzo with a slight smile.

"Me and Jesse are leaving on a mission for a few days and someone has to watch Kibo. Genji volunteered," Hanzo responded with his usual low voice, and it went even lower when he mumbled "If not to mock me on choosing Kibo's name once again."

Kibo gave a snort, burrying his snout in Hanzo's arm.

Hana sat up from where she sat playing the DS and looked at Hanzo excitedly. "Can I help? are you leaving the other two with Genji too?" she gasped and pulled out her phone. "Can I video them?"

Hanzo sighed before answering, shifting his arms and therefore Kibo, a little before answering. "Ask Genji if he will allow you to help him watch kKibo, but you have my permission as long as you are careful. Kibo, as you know, can be rather mischievous. As for the Umi and Kawa, those two are coming with me."

"And the Videoing?" Hana pressed, leaning forward.

Another sigh from Hanzo. "That is not my permission to give, ask Winston or Seventy Six for the true answer but yes, if they give you permission, you may take video of Kibo."

"And you certainly have my permission." Ana added with either a wink or a blink, though Hana was unsure of which because of the older woman's eyepatch.

Nonetheless, Hana gave a loud squeal and, still holding her phone, ran past Hanzo, turned left, and judging by the directions she took from the main room to the hall, she was heading towards Genji's room.

Hanzo had to step back as to not get trampled by the excited girl as she ran past. Kibo gave a small hiss because she brushed his nuzzle but that's all he ever really did.

Ana gave a small, throaty laugh and began working on her project once again, looking into the hall. "She certainly enjoys spending time with Kibo, doesn't she?" The older lady laughed.

"I suppose, though I'm sure Genji is another fuel for her Excitement." Hanzo nodded, Genji and Hana were close friends, and Genji had just barely gotten back from a mission a day ago, and Genji had been exhausted. "I just hope they do not get distracted by video games like the last time they watched my dragons together."

* * *

Meanwhile, Genji was opening his door to a certain nineteen year old girl. "Oh, hello Hana!" Genji said happily, tilting his head. The lights on his mask went black except for a single emoji: ^‿^ , which was an update most of the younger Overwatch agents pitched in for and an update almost all of the other agents were happy about. Except Hanzo. Hanzo took one look, shouted dishonor, and walked away. That's what made Genji want to keep it forever.

"Hiya!" Hana responded. "So you're watching Kibo?" She asked, moving to her tippy toes excitedly.

"Yes, I am assuming he told you?" Genji asked, the same emoji still on his face.

"He wanted to know where Kibo was and he was with me so, you know." Hana responded. "And speaking of him, here he comes now." she said as she glanced at the other Shimada brother, carrying the lizard in his arms with ease.

Hanzo, for a guy who has metal legs and was carrying a ninety pound lizard, was both fast and silent and so he was already near the door when Hana did see him.

"Brother," Genji greeted with a green （＾ｖ＾） emoji, a different one for effect.

"Genji," Hanzo greeted back with a nod, rather stiffly though.

"I see you have brought..." Genji stopped for a second, giving an electronic snort in an attempt to not laugh. "Scale."

Hanzo rolled his eyes and handed the large lizard over to the cyborg, who took Kibo happily. "And I see you are still mocking me over what I named him, and that it is still humorous in your eyes."

"Well it isn't every day that _The Hanzo Shimada_ names a Komodo Dragon Kibo." Now Genji was openly laughing, as was Hana.

"Just be sure to keep an eye on him," Hanzo told, turning and walking away before more jokes could be made.

"Have fun, Brother!" Genji called after Hanzo. Hanzo had no missions, This was purely a getaway with Jesse, and Genji knew it.

* * *

Three hours later, Genji and Hana were playing an old video game and Kibo was chewing on Genji's sword, hidden as best in a corner as he could get with a sword that was about as long as he was. Genji didn't know yet, but he was about to find out.

After another loss to Hana, Genji decided to take a break, get a few snacks. Hana was of the very few that Genji didn't mind taking the mask off around so he was cool eating in front of her. "Be sure to get the Doritos, they're-"

"In the cupboard above the fridge, I know." Genji said brightly, opening the door. It was only from the corner of his eye that he caught the young monitor with his weapon. "Kibo!" Genji exclaimed, coming forward to grab the sword from Kibo's mouth. Kibo quickly ran in between the cyborg ninja's leg, nearly tripping Genji with the sword. Kibo scampered out of the room at surprising speed for a lizard, and Genji was right behind him. Hana followed as well, but only with a phone to take a video that totally wouldn't be on Youtube later called 'Ninja vs. Lizard, Who would win?'

Kibo turned the corner and shot into the hall leading to the main room, where Ana was still knitting, now with two blue noodle dragons with red and orange sweaters of sorts curled up on her shoulders. Ana didn't even bat an eye, smiling in the corner of her mouth. Once Genji passed, she turned her head to look at the drowsy dragons and whispered, "You're youngest brother's in trouble," she said with a small chuckle. the two dragons sat up slightly, yawning, before tilting their head at her. "Are you going to help him or Genji?" she asked, her smile showing mischief. Umi and Kawa looked at one another before shooting off after Genji, leaving Ana on her own, barely holding back snorts of laughter.

The main living room had two doors, one that lead to the entrance hall, and to the rooms, and one that leads to the training rooms, the kitchen, and to the medical bay. Kibo, following a path he knew well, ran into the kitchen and scraped underneath the small hole behind the fridge. He couldn't fit the sword behind the fridge though so he, in a blind panic, began pulling and pulling until the fridge was out of place just a bit.

Genji and Hana were right behind Kibo, but they quickly got passed by two blue beams of light, Umi and Kawa deciding it was time to go fast.

As soon as the dragons got to where Kibo was, they began grabbing the sword and moving it until they could fit it in the small hole in the wall. It was nearly hidden when Genji and Hana finally showed up in the kitchen, only the hilt was visible in the shadows.

Genji reached for it, but a small noodle dragon popped out with a hiss and pulled the hilt in further. Genji, surprised, gave a yelp and jumped back. Hana began laughing behind him, still holding the phone.

For the rest of the day, Hana and Genji were working to coax all the dragons out from behind the fridge, especially Kibo. Hanzo returned later that day, he took one look at what had happened, and just walked away Slowly, too tired to deal with this shit. Genji did eventually get his sword back, but it took five hours to get Kibo's attention specifically, it took using one of Hanzo's arrows with the remainder of the days lunch on it, and it took Genji having to explain to Zenyatta why he didn't meditate that day. That was the last time Genji watched Kibo while Hanzo wasn't there, every other time, Ana was the first choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the review! After that, I just had to make a new chapter! Enjoy! This takes place three years after chapter two, just a heads up.**

"Kibo, no." Jesse warned as the monitor tried to get near a small dog. Jesse and Hanzo were at the vet, getting Kibo a checkup. Well, they were supposed to be getting Kibo a check up, yet they had been there for an hour already waiting for the reptile specialist to come in. Kibo, having gotten bored, was going around and trying to mess with creature near the ground. already, he nearly got in a fight with an overweight cat, he stuck his snout in the face of a pregnant dog, and now a small Chihuahua was yapping away at Kibo, making Kibo want to bite at it's tail. Jesse, of course, caught the four year old in action and put a stop to it with a tug on the leash. Kibo was now too long to be picked up without his tail dragging so he had to walk on a leash, or at least ride on Hanzo or Jesse's shoulder fox fur style, but leash had to win out specifically at the vet.

Hanzo and Jesse weren't the only ones that had showed up. Soldier: 76 had also showed up, mainly because everyone figured out that Kibo might be a good asset whilst on a mission. He moved fast, his bite was apparently poisonous, no one would bat an eye at a lizard, and he can apparently swim. That was the reason he was getting checked on anyway, they could only do so much without putting the other Overwatch members in danger so they were checking to make sure he could actually move around and stay safe. Soldier wasn't happy though, he kept near the door, ready for anything. At least he didn't bring the damn rifle though.

Hanzo, Jesse, and Soldier were all out of place in waiting room, Jesse still wore his typical cowboy garb, Soldier tried to look casual but still wore what most would call a disaster of an attempt to blend, by wearing a pair of pants with an endless amount of pockets, three jackets with pockets lining the inside, and he wore a visor which was spray painted black. Hanzo was too well dressed for a visit to the vet, wearing a blue dress suit. That and they had a giant Komodo dragon on a leash, which kept trying to mess around with the other animals. They were getting a lot of attention in the form of side glances and awkward smiles. None of them liked this attention, all of them too accustomed to hiding away from the eyes of civilians by shadows. None of them knew how to blend in with regular people.

Finally, an aide poked her head out of the door leading to the back rooms and called their names. "Hanzo with Kibo?" she asked, looking for the set. She was quite surprised when a cowboy stood up with a giant lizard beside him. she was even more surprised when the guy in the blue suit picked up the giant lizard without even a grunt and carried him through the door. Still, the aide gave a smile and began leading them to the third room down on the left, where the reptile specialist was waiting.

The animal doctor didn't even look surprised when they entered, just greeting them and getting to work with questions such as 'how old is he?' and 'and where did you find him?' they then took measurements and such. There weren't any issues, until the vet went to check Kibo's teeth. He brought out a small metal cylinder and tried to get Kibo to bite it, and Kibo did, but then Kibo took off. The aide, who had been watching the whole process and taking notes, squealed when Kibo came directly for her and dropped the note pad and the pen.

"Kibo!" Hanzo shouted, swearing in Japanese and apologizing profusely as he picked the lizard up. Three more times the monitor tried this, and three more times Kibo failed. He tried it a fourth time, when the vet checked his feet. The aide had left for a minute, for another pen because Kibo had stolen it and now it was covered in saliva that was not good to touch with bare hands, and Kibo shot out of the room. Hanzo and Jesse were the first to react, chasing after the lizard yelling "Kibo!"

Kibo shot down the hall, further into the back. Kibo managed to somehow get into a tub of water by the time they caught up to him. At least he was healthy though..

* * *

Three weeks later, Kibo was outfitted in bulletproof clothing that still allowed mobility, with a little headset and everything, laying on Jesse's shoulders as he, Angela, Genji, Soldier, and Hanzo got ready to land. Lena was flying of course. Kibo dug his claws into Jesse's serape as they landed, ducking his head closer to Jesse's neck and growling.

Jesse made sure to run his flesh hand over the monitor's tail gently to calm him, breathing in. "Ya ready, buddy?" He asked quietly. Kibo gave a small growl, what Jesse took as nervous agreement. "Good, be prepared for anythin' though. Someone looks too scary, get out." he smiled when Kibo gave another growl and moved the smile from the Komodo dragon to Hanzo, who was watching with a worried gaze, a look only given when Kibo was involved in anything dangerous.

Lena blinked into the room just as the doors began to open, leading to their battleground, a city infested with talon agents. Jesse picked Kibo off of his shoulders and set him on the ground, giving a nod to 76, who was watching and waiting for just that signal. "Alright, let's move out," Soldier confirmed, running out of the ship.

Jesse followed suit, Kibo chasing after him, the rest also followed. Once they were near the first few buildings, everyone slowed and split up, following the plan they came up with earlier. Hanzo and Genji climbed into the buildings on either side of the team, Soldier and Jesse stuck to the shadow's on the ground, and Angela and Lena stayed in the ship, ready to take off or provide backup at any moment.

Hanzo took out a talon agent in the building above Jesse, and a red tipped arrow landing near Jesse's head let the cowboy know that that building was clear. Smiling, Jesse snuck in through the first story window. Hanzo stood at the top of the stairs, dividing his attention between watching Jesse and watching the upstairs windows. "Are you sure Kibo can do this?" Hanzo asked quietly, the same question he'd asked for weeks leading up to this mission.

"Sure as a bull sees red." Jesse responded. He quickly looked down at Kibo and snapped his fingers and pointed at the open door, "Alright, go on. Make me proud." He told the monitor, who followed the line and ran out of the door.

Hanzo watching the lizard go before sighing. "I hope you are right."

* * *

Kibo ran into the next house over, sticking to the smaller corners, like he was told to do. When Kibo caught sight of one of the 'bad men in black' he ran quietly ran right behind him and bit him in the heel. Biting hard, Kibo ripped away at the heel, leaving blood dripping from the agent. The man screamed and fell in his shock, but Kibo was already on top of him. He bit into the man's neck before he could report what was happening to the other agents. The venom in Kibo's mouth fell into the bite mark, and Kibo ripped the mans throat out with a single pull. He almost stayed to eat, but instead went on to the other buildings.

He repeated the process multiple times until he was in the center of the town, everyone was far behind. He was about to go for another person, one in all black with a skull face, but he was instead picked up suddenly. A girl with black hair that turned purple the further down it went. "Awwwee, Gabey, look at this thing." The girl said, smiling lightly.

The skull face turns to look at them with a slight growl. "What?" He asked, but paused when he saw the lizard. "What is that? Sombra?" he warned.

" A cute little guy!" Sombra said happily. Kibo tried to bite at her but she just simply took her hand away for a second before quickly touching the tip of his snout. "Boop." she said with a giggle. "Can we keep him?"

"Him? No, no." 'Gabey' said quickly, coming over to the squirming dragon and the girl. "We are not keeping that thing."

"He killed most of our guys, though, without even trying," Sombra told with a shrug. "Speaking of, Overwatch is here,"

The man stood straighter before growling. "Why didn't you tell us the moment you found out?!" He began speaking to whoever remained, ordering boxes nearby to be packed and put on the transport. "Everything important goes, drop anything we don't need!" He shouted, making everything fall into a rush.

"Well, I'm sorry that I was saving your life from death by lizard. So can I keep him?" Sombra asked with a sarcastic tongue, shifting back to the original question.

"Jus- ugh, Let's go!" he walked- more like stomped- over to the ship and stepped inside. Sombra, taking that a a yes, squealed and threw the translocator into the ship, teleporting with a still squirming Kibo.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'Kibo's gone?'" Hanzo hissed into the comm. The enemy had gotten away, and Kibo was no where to be found apparently.

"I mean, Kibo's gone," Jesse replied, he himself near the point of panicking. "He ain't here."

Hanzo hissed and summoned his dragons, pure anger in his eyes. "Find Kibo, sniff him out." he ordered them. Genji decided to ask Soba to do the same but, as minutes turned to hours, and the sun set over the empty town covered with the corpses of their enemies, Kibo was nowhere to be found.

 **Oh, what's this? Plot? Also, I know my portrayal of Reaper and Sombra are off, but just wait until I try writing Widowmaker! Until next time!**


End file.
